Avatar: The Great War
by SamuraiFresh
Summary: The Main Characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender put their skills to the test in this exciting conclusion.


"War is Hell"

That quote bubbled in Aang's tense mind. It bubbled into a froth that glazed his eyes. Firebender against Earthbender. Firebender against Waterbender. Men from both sides dropped like flies from the bloodshed. Aang's ears rang with a deafening sound.

_You know that loud ringing sensation you get in your head after a big explosion? That's your eardrum popping. Those nerves in your ear are now dead. From now on, you won't be hearing anything at that frequency._

Aang paused from his relentless battle and looked around. That ringing never stopped. Aang found it hard to balance his head. That recent explosion had knocked his brain around his skull like it was the fourth of July. Aang noticed a dark figure at the top of a rock. The bright sun had shone behind Hakoda to blind the foes of his position. Hakoda was motioning for some of the soldiers to take out the flying zepplins. That ringing drowned out Hakoda's words. Hakoda's face reflected a man of experience. His chiseled jaw, caked in dirt, screamed quietly at the dying waterbenders. Each bender being incinerated by the foes above.

With each bender dying, an unplesant smell emenated from their corpses. The burning rotted flesh of man. Aang unloaded the contents of his lunch onto the stone floor. His sense were shaken by the battle. His eyes shaky, his ears ringing, and his nose flooded with a mix of burnt men and feces. The only concious thought that Aang could muster was his survival. He crawled to the nearest rock where Sokka lay.

"Hey... buddy." Sokka coughed up blood. His once blue clothing had now been soaked with blood. His and many other's blood. He smiled back at Aang with crimson red teeth.

Aang held his best friend in his arms. Both of Sokka's kidneys had been punctured and were bleeding profusively. Aang pulled the spear from Sokka's ribcage. He knew Sokka would not be able to make it alive. Katara had been KIA from the friendly fire of an earthbender's stray boulder. No healer was in the area. Sokka's lips trembled.

"Don't speak" Aang comforted his friend. Sokka pushed away Aang's hand. Both of them knew that this would be their last moments together. "I want.." Sokka mouthed. "I want ...tell Suki...i'm sorry..." Aang silently nodded. His cold breath forever left his lungs and expelled into the hellish atmosphere.

"i'm sorry...Sokka. I'm sorry.." Aang quietly wept into the limp body. "i'm so sorry.."

Hakoda continued his assault. On the ridge, he had the advantage. He would take out these fire bastards. He would take revenge on them for his children. For his wife. He would not rest until they were no more. One of Hakoda's eye had been cut open. The wound had swollen up his right side. This handicap became Hakoda's undoing. A firenation soldier had approached him from his right side and struck him with a blast.

Hakoda lit up like a match. He writhed with agony as he burned alive. With every scream, the memory of his once peaceful family flashed back into his eyes. His skin melted like butter. Red flesh became hard and black. Soon, he was no more than a former waterbender tribe leader.

Zuko felt the flow of power roar through his veins. Sozin's comet was doing its work. His biceps perked until they swelled. It allowed him to commence with the genocide of the rebellion. For once, he had picked the right side. Traitor, coward, nothing but words. Zuko's chest filled with pride as he stamped through the damp floor of the battle.

The sound of crying caught Zuko's attention. "Avatar? Is that you?" Zuko cried out to the rock. Silence. This wasn't going to fool the prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko pulled out an imperial dagger.

"Avatar?" Still no answer. Zuko crept until he could touch the boulder. Bits and pieces of Katara squished under Zuko's feet. A smile took hold of Zuko's bitter mouth. His quest was over. His grandfather's quest was finally over. The avatar would soon be dead. The panging guilt would leave his skull. With a quick stride, Zuko stabbed the figure behind the rock. Blood gushed as he squeezed the dagger into his foe's eye. And with that, he was dead.

Or was he already dead?

"Sokka?" Zuko spoke. His dagger had jammed into the cranium of the once proud Water tribe warrior. "But... where is the AVATAR!!" Zuko screamed to the sky.

"Behind you"

Suddenly, Zuko's pants were dropped and something heavy came at him. The thrust of Appa's erect penis penetrated Zuko's ear canal. It came so forcefully that the penis ripped through Zuko's skull and broke through his jaw. Some of Zuko's brain was still intact and he was forced to experience each thrust. Appa tore through Zuko's vocal cords and cut off the nerves to his spine. Zuko collapsed into a jawless heap.

"Appa must have been jaw droppingly good, eh?" Aang taunted.

Appa tongued Zuko's lower torso into his mouth. Soon, Zuko would be eaten alive. Unable to scream, Zuko squirted blood to try and call for help. Appa's teeth sunk into Zuko's pink flesh. The prince was now half a prince. Appa chewed the wriggling legs around his molars. It felt like chewy frog legs. The pasty blood was sweet. With another bite, Zuko became nothing more than a meal. But with no more prince to swallow, Appa came upon a conundrum. Appa was hungry.

Appa hungered for blood.

With his mighty tongue, Appa grabbed hold of Aang and tore him to pieces. He was deaf to Aang's pleas. The taste was something to _die_ for. With each bite, the mighty bison stroked it's erect penis. Human blood served as an aphrodisiac for bison. But Appa couldn't just have two people. No. This was a buffet. Appa gourged upon the corpses. Chewing on the cooked meat off the ribs. The bison became hard once more.

Appa suddenly became aware of the shivering Toph in the corner. She had been like that ever since the death of Katara. It was a simple mistake. It wasn't her fault. The light got in her eyes, that's all. But now Toph had to answer to this mighty beast. The mighty beast with an erection.

"NOOOOO" she screamed.

Appa pumped her full of bison semen that she began to have hybrid babies. Half human, half bison babies. Because of the difference in chromosomes, they were mentally challenged. Some died prenatal. None would ever live to see their fourth year. Toph cried. She cried for her dead friends. She cried for her hybrid children.

But, four years later, something amazing happened. Avenged Sevenfold released their album "Waking the Fallen." And Radiant Eclipse became a kickass song that everyone loved...

Next chapter: Appa...the alcoholic flying bison...


End file.
